


Sapnap Dies: The Musical

by tinyteacup (sparkleguts)



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Maybe - Freeform, crackfic, i didnt even write the first chapter myself it was a collab, itll get better later i promise, joke, please dont take this seriously, toes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkleguts/pseuds/tinyteacup
Summary: Sapnap fucking dies and Dream, George, and Tommy hide the body.[this is a crackfic dont take it seriously ty]
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Sapnap Dies: The Musical

Dream threw his head back and let out a throaty groan. the feeling of George's perfect lips around his big toe, the warm feeling of his tongue brushing against the pad of his toes, the way his head bobbed back and forth- it was enough to make Dream climax alone.    
  


"G-George.." he said, breathlessly. George looked up at him, his blue orbs sparkling with curiosity and excitement. He ran his teeth over the knuckle of his toe softly, making Dream wince.

George pulled away from Dream’s toe with a satisfying pop. “I’m gonna clip your toenails with my teeth,” he says in a low voice. “I’m gonna say pog” Dream was speechless, and aroused.   
  


Dream looked down at George with heavy eyelids. “Fuck im POGGING." George tears off a nail but the entire thing comes off. “What the fuck sexy?” Dream looks at his missing toenail. “Sapnap will piss if he finds out my toenail is gone, you bitch.” he scoffs and stands up, leaving George’s mouth dripping. He slowly starts eating the severed toe nail.

Sapnap suddenly walks in and sees George feasting on the severed toenail. He then has a heart attack and fucking dies. Thats it. Thats the whole death. goodbye lgbt community.   
  


Dream deadpans. “Oh my god. Wake the fuck up you dumb bitch.” He rears a foot back and  _ rams  _ his foot into sapnaps fucking corpse. “Ms. Keisha??” George rolls the body over and starts crying. “Oh my god im going to prison.” he mumbles in between chomps, the toe nail making a sound akin to uncooked pasta.

George looks hungrily at Sapnaps feet. “Take his shoes off, Dream.” 

“What the fuck, George? He’s dead. I’m not letting you go after my best friend’s toes.”

“Take them the fuck off.”

Dream hesitantly looks at his dead friends checkered vans and with a sigh takes them off his feet. And boy his feet fucking stink. Like what the fuck. George licks his lips. “When did he last shower?” Dream takes a second to think. “Uh… i think he showers with his shoes on.” George moans and reaches for Sap’s foot, but Dream stomps on his hand. “No, George.”

A loud knock came from the bedroom door. Dream and George’s eyes darted to meet each others. “Hi, are you lot hiding the cat li-a from me again? I sweah I’m done huffing i-” Tommy’s gaze falls upon Sapnap’s dead body. “Uh…” his disturbance showed through his tone. “Right, this anofer one of your kinks?”

Dream spoke sternly. “You cannot tell anyone about this.”

  
“Blimey, is he fookin dead?”  
  
George immediately nods and Dream punches his face. “Shutthefuckup idiot” He then lifts sapnaps's dead body and throws it out the window. "Come on, we need to hide the body before the police arrive!" Dream screams at them.  
  
Tommy stares at the both of him and inches towards the cat litter in the corner. “I dont want anyfin to do wit dis love.” George stands up and coughs out a tooth from when Dream punched him. “I will fucking kill you.” Tommy makes a dash for the cat litter and takes a fat whiff of the litter and moans, making George choke slam him. Dream climbs out the window and George follows, snatching a high Tommy by his neck like a kitten.

**Author's Note:**

> hi i only wrote like 1/5 of this chapter please dont take it seriously this is like the whole google doc im probably writing the other chapters myself 
> 
> tommy is british <3 lmfao


End file.
